S. chrysanthus is a member of the Eriocaulaceae family. The family is recognizable by its capitula of small button-like white, gray, brown or black flowers, atop tall stalks. S. chrysanthus plants grow natively as tropical, swamp plants and therefore this species grows best under humid conditions.
There are no known comparison cultivars to ‘Mikado.’ A need exists for varieties of S. chrysanthus cultivars with attractive ornamental features. Additionally, a need exists for S. chrysanthus cultivars that can be easily propagated by seed. The new cultivar was developed through a controlled breeding program and exhibits unique, desirable and stable characteristics.